


While the Fairytale Seems Real

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: If All Roads Were Blind [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the snow continued to fall and everything seemed possible. They’d make it to New York and get lost in the anonymity of the city. They’d keep their heads down and make a living like honest folk. It sounded boring to Sebastian but in the wintry stillness trading in his dream for Blaine’s didn’t even feel like a sacrifice. It just felt right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Fairytale Seems Real

The furnace in the corner of the room drew in another rattling breath as it struggled to heat up the room. Outside, everything was still and quiet as though, in the moment, the world was being preserved by the heavy snow that fell upon it. 

“Sebastian,” Quinn whispered, hovering in the doorway, “are you awake?”

Sebastian rolled over and bunched a pillow up under his head. “No. I’m sound asleep.”

He had been sleeping but not soundly though. He almost never slept soundly anymore, not without a drink or five in him. Nighttime made him feel vulnerable, so he slept lightly, waiting to hear that telltale creak of a lawman on their porch or a car driving by again and again as they scouted out the area.

“Where’s Blaine?”

“He wanted to make sure the Rivers are alright in all of this.” He nodded his head in the direction of the window. “What aren’t you sleeping?”

“The front room is freezing.” Quinn pulled her dressing gown tighter around her as she shivered.  

The front room had a huge bay window that could let in enough sunlight to light up the entire place. But, even with the heavy curtains, the cold seeped in through it and spilled across the floor at night. There was a fireplace in the sitting room that they tried to keep going for her but some nights it died out too early or it just wasn’t enough to fight off the cold.

“We told you, you could have this one.”

She shrugged, “And I told you, I’m not in need of privacy the same way you two are.” She rapped her knuckles against the wooden door. Her room only had a folding screen which did even less than the thin-walls at keeping sound in.

Pulling the blankets back, Sebastian gestured at the empty half of the bed. “Get in. Keep me company until Blaine gets back.”

Quinn hesitated for a moment before nodding and sliding in. She’d been too lonely ever since Noah had been picked up outside of Fort Worth. He and Blaine did what they could but it wasn’t the same thing as having him there. Privately, Sebastian thought that most nights it wasn’t the cold that drove her to their bed but the emptiness in her own.

It wasn’t something he could bring up with Blaine though. If Blaine had his way Quinn wouldn’t even be there. He had been against her and Noah joining them from the beginning. But three men were better than two for the kinds of jobs they wanted to pull and sometimes Blaine still got squeamish, especially when they targeted the smaller, family owned joints.

But Noah had gotten careless while he was out on one of the side jobs he was running with another crew out of Texas and they hadn’t been able to stay once the lawmen got wind they were there. The Smythe gang, as they were becoming known, had too much notoriety in the area and they had to get out fast.

They had fled back up north, chased most of the way and garnering more attention when they had to hold up three gas stations outside of Oklahoma City.    

Sebastian had wanted to keep going, just get a little further. Just knock over one more store, or a local bank. Just a little something to put a little bit more money in their pockets. He didn’t mind driving all night for nights on end. Their license plate stack was dwindling but they would last a while longer and, besides, they were easy enough to steal without raising barely a peep.

But being on the run, as it turned out, was much easier in summer than in winter. Cars were hard enough to control without layers of ice to skid across. In three days they had managed to find themselves sliding down four muddy, snowy embankments. The last one had been so steep that it had taken them hours, and the help of a few unwitting strangers, to push it back onto the road.

After that, Blaine had put his foot down and insisted they stop.

They hadn’t yet hit anywhere in the state and no one was looking for them in Nebraska. Quinn had heard gossip from the locals, the Smythe gang had been spotted again, on the run and making their way back up to Ohio.  They could get rid of the car, which they had stolen only a few weeks before, and wait out the worst of the winter where they were safe.

Days before the first big snowstorm, they found the perfect little one-story house and rented it from an elderly couple that lived a little ways up the road. The Rivers were nice enough and didn’t ask questions and were polite enough to not ask questions about why a young lady was travelling on her own with two gentlemen, neither of which were her husband.

“If my mama could see me now,” Quinn laughed to herself, just like she did every night she crawled into their bed. Normally, when Blaine was there, he slept between them. But on the rare occasion it was just the two of them, Sebastian was mindful that he kept a respectful distance.

“My mama’s dream. Me, settled down with a pretty girl.”

“I’d hardly call this settled.”

“Shh,” he whispered as his eyes drifted shut again. “Let my mama have her dream.”

By the time Blaine got back the sun was already starting to rise and the snow had tapered off to barely more than a flurry. After changing into his nightclothes, he draped his wet clothing next to the radiator, carefully making sure they were close enough that they’d dry but not so close they might start a fire.

“I thought I was going to have to persuade you to move over but you two are looking very comfortable.”

Groggily, Sebastian opened his eyes. While they were sleeping, he and Quinn must have sought each other out for warmth because they were entwined around each other like kittens.

Blushing and whispering his apologies to Quinn’s sleeping form, Sebastian carefully extracted himself and shifted so Blaine would have enough room on the other side of him.

“How are the Rivers?” He whispered. He had to bite back a yelp as Blaine’s freezing toes wormed their way between his calves.

“I shoveled out their porch some and the front walkway. And I stacked some firewood by the door where it would stay dry. They’d been keeping them all the way at the other end of the porch but I don’t think they should have to walk that far in conditions like this. I hope they won’t mind.” He bit anxiously at his bottom lip.

“They won’t mind,” Sebastian reassured him.

“You know what I was thinking while I was out there?” Blaine asked, burrowing closer into Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian kissed Blaine’s temple and tightened his grip around Blaine’s waist. “Almost never,” he teased.

“We should take some pictures, when the weather gets nicer. Quinn’s a great photographer and we can dress up a little, in clothes that aren’t covered in dust. Just something fun and a little silly. It’ll be good for her,” he nodded over to Quinn who had rolled onto her back and was snoring delicately.

“She’ll like that. Any excuse to boss the two of us around.” Sebastian pretended to grimace but his voice was fond. He worried about her too and he hated to think that Blaine might be the same way when he got himself locked up. “And we can lay low for a while afterwards. Maybe head out to California or up to New York. The two of you can get respectable jobs somewhere.”

“At a little diner somewhere,” Blaine delved back into one of his many long-held fantasies, “and we’ll audition for roles on the side. One day, a famous director will come in for lunch and realize we’re both perfect for a part and he’ll hire us right there on the spot.”  

“Just like that?”

“We auditioned for him once before and he remembered us. He hadn’t been looking but since he found us… It’d just be a small role but it would be our big start.” Blaine lapsed into silence as he watched his future unfold.

Outside the snow continued to fall and everything seemed possible. They’d make it to New York and get lost in the anonymity of the city. They’d keep their heads down and make a living like honest folk. It sounded boring to Sebastian, living in one place and always abiding by the law. But in the wintry stillness trading in his dream for Blaine’s didn’t even feel like a sacrifice, especially not after everything Blaine had already given him. It just felt right.

Sebastian looked over at Quinn on his right and Blaine on his left. The excited spark was gone from their eyes more often than not. Increasingly it wasreplaced by fear or exhaustion. He might be made for life on the run but neither of them were. Especially not as more and more crimes were pegged on them. Crimes they couldn't have even committed. Who knew how long it would be before the law wasn't just looking to capture but to kill. 

“We’re doing it. Soon as the snow melts, we’re going to New York.”

“Really?” Blaine sat up, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Anything you want.”

“Only,” Blaine paused, looking thoughtful, “can we go back to Ohio first? I miss my folks and I know Quinn is missing hers. It’d be good to see them before we start off.”

“Anything you want.”

 


End file.
